The Ring
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. Conner has completed an important and personal project. He's getting to ready to ask Terry, his long-time boyfriend and mate a very serious question. ConxTer. No flames.


Here's a new oneshot. I hope you like it.

**The Ring**

Conner had no idea how long he was working on this project, but he worked slowly and effectively in order for the final draft of the piece was absolutely perfect.

Carefully using his super strength and heat vision (that he finally gain along with flying a few years ago), he constructed the project from the best slip of gold he could find from an abandon gold mine. After a whole lot of practicing on other metals and other pieces of gold, he knew what he was doing.

Now, after making sure there were no sharp sides, the creation was complete perfect in size and shape.

"Done," Conner whispered. He smiled as he checked for flaws. For the purpose of this creation, there can not be a thing wrong with it. He found none. All that practice paid off.

"May I see?" a voice asked behind him.

Conner turned, seeing his grandmother, Martha Kent, walking into the room. She must have heard him and came to see the final result. She knew what he was up to, knowing how hard he was working on this. He placed the small project on the palm of his hand to hold out to her.

"Conner," she started breathlessly, amazed, "It's so beautiful. It shows how much you love him. He's going to love it."

"Thanks, Ma," Conner said, hoping she was right. Yet, they were talking about _him_ after all.

"So, are you going to talk to Clark and then Bruce?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't know which I should dread more, the Mr. Responsible Boy Scout or Daddybats?" Conner answered.

"It will be fine, dear," Martha giggled.

"You know I love him, don't you?" the young man asked.

Translation: You know I will never hurt him.

"I know, Conner. Don't worry. Both Pa and I know. We're cheering you on," she told him, "Now, hurry up and get ready. Clark's shift should be over soon. You can talk to him then. After that, you could fly over to Gotham and talk to Bruce."

"All right, Ma. I'm ready."

"Good luck, Conner."

* * *

Conner had flown to the roof of the Daily Planet in civvies, which was his Superboy shirt, his jacket, jeans, and boots. He had his duffle bag with more formal clothing. Well, technically, they were informal, but better than casual when going to face Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman.

He trusted that Ma called Clark when he left. They could meet on the roof, so they can talk.

"Conner, I just got off. Ma called, saying you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" Clark greeted as he stepped onto the roof.

The two supers had been having a pretty good father/son relationship since Conner was first rescued from Cadmus. Clark had been so much of a coward when regarding his son at first. It had ticked him off when _Lex Luthor_, Conner's human father, got off as a better, loving father. Though Lex was proven to not be a super villain, the man still irked the super a little, even with Conner's last name being Luthor-Kent now.

"There's something I want to let you know before I head to Gotham," Conner told him, "I am planning on asking Terry to marry me."

While Clark, Superman, wasn't there for him at the start, Terry McGinnis, who became Terry Wayne, always was. He was his support, his temperance, his best friend, his mate. They have been dating a long time. Conner believed it was time to ask for his hand.

Clark just stared at Conner after the confession. He knew well enough about the young bat and his son. Of course, he would know of Terry, the little spitfire who really rubbed in it on his cowardice and hypocrisy on responsibility. He was Conner's greatest support. His fire made Bruce proud to have him as a son. Superman shouldn't be surprised that marriage would come up.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, I was just a little shocked. I don't know why though. I assume Ma knows, but what about Lex or Bruce?"

"I told Father yesterday when I saw him before he left on his trip to Europe. I'm going to Mr. Wayne after this to ask permission. I pray he allows me to," Conner answered.

"Conner…"

"He's my mate, Dad. I love him so much. I want to do to this. I would like everyone's support in this. We've been together for so long."

"I do support you, even if your mate still scares me half to death."

Conner snorted. Superman wasn't afraid of Batman too much, when he wasn't in Daddybats mode, but he was sure as heck afraid of Beyond. Terry was quite scary when angry.

"Is he even still a virgin?"

"Dad!"

"What? It's just a question."

"A personal one!"

"Sorry, sorry, anyway, I support you. Terry always has been a part of the family. Do you have a ring?" Clark asked, thinking Lex had led their son money to get a ring.

Conner showed him what he showed Ma.

Clark stared. This is certainly original.

"It's perfect."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're here to ask my son's hand in marriage?"

"Yes."

"My son, Terry. The bearer who you have dating your whole life."

"Uh-huh."

"But you have enough courage to face me first, instead of just going through it. Even with the chance I could say 'no'."

"Yup."

"You have a ring, one where you made from a piece of gold found in a gold mine, instead of working for the money or asking your human father."

"The gold mine was abandoned. It didn't belong to anyone anymore. I checked, but yes."

Bruce Wayne was actually impressed with the young man who stood bravely in front of him in nice clothing. As protective as he was with his children, especially his beautiful son, Terry, he knew that Conner Luthor-Kent, the Superboy, would make a great husband for him. They were mates. It was against Kryptonian instinct and honor to ever hurt their mates.

And the ring. It was hand-crafted, not store-bought. It was perfect in every way. It showed how careful Conner was in making it, how determine it make it right.

"You have my permission, but there is no turning back. Hurt Terry, and I'll make an exception to the no-killing rule and shoot you with a kryptonite bullet," Bruce said.

"Of course." Conner smiled. Now all he had to do was find the perfect time to propose.

That very next second, alarms in the manor and in Conner's cell phone went off. Batman and Superboy were alerted to the Watchtower for a mission that required both the league and the team.

"Let's go."

* * *

Now, in hero uniform, Batman and Superboy came to the Watchtower while being greeted by Superman, Nightwing, and Beyond.

Beyond went over to Superboy while the other three went up ahead, talking with each other.

"Hey, darling," he said, giving Superboy a soft greeting kiss on the lips, "You came in with Dad. Is there nothing wrong?"

The taller young man smiled at what Beyond had called Batman. Their relationship as father and son was always pretty good since they got use to each other that first year. While Warren McGinnis would always be Terry's dad in his heart, it was big enough to see Batman/Bruce Wayne as a dad too.

"No biggie, really. I just had to ask him something," Conner answered him.

"You sure?" Beyond asked with a raised eyebrow, not totally convinced.

"Scout's honor," Superboy reassured, saluting playfully and getting a laugh from Beyond.

"Hey, lovebirds, the meetings is about to start," Kid Flash, formerly Impulse, called to him before speeding to the meeting room.

The two shared a smile and followed in a normal but quick pace. They entered the room, waving to other couples, new and old, like Tigeress (Artemis) and civilian Wally, Robin (Terry's baby brother, Tim) and Match (Conner's older half-brother, (Ken)dall), Raven (a powerful newbie) and Aqualad (he finally moved on), and Cyberess (Max Gibson, one of Terry's friends in Gotham and long-time secret cyborg) and Cyborg (Victor Stone).

Conner gave a small friendly wave to M'gann, who returned it shyly. Their friendship has been a bit strained. It was better since the invasion was stopped, but there were still some issues. Conner loved her like a sister. They had dated briefly in the beginning but had broken up because M'gann was expecting too much from someone not use to the world at the time.

They remained friends, and a few months later, Conner started dating Terry, his friend and confidant. It had just happened and as the relationship continued and got serious, M'gann began to get jealous, especially when it was confirmed that Terry was his chosen mate that broke Conner's aging problem. Some days she could barely hide it.

A few years later, she got violate with her psychic powers. Conner confronted her about it. She didn't want him to be mad at her, still wanting another chance with him, so she tried to erase his memory. It violated his trust in her. She knew he didn't like psychic abilities, thanks to Cadmus, but she did it anyway, which really set up a lot of problems. She even dared to try to get _him_ jealous when she started dating La'goon.

Things were better now. Days were getting easier since the Reach left and Wally was brought back from the Speed Force.

Black Canary stood before them all, the League and the Team, and began the meeting. The four ice villians (Icicle Sr., Freeze, Cold, and Killer Frost; Icicle Jr. retired) were at it again. They set up based in the Himalayas, on Mt. Everest. They were planning to bury the entire planet in snow.

The plan was set. Teams were made. Now everyone was getting ready to deploy.

"Hey," Beyond called over to Cyberess, "You and Cyborg be careful, all right?"

"Of course, B. Stop worrying. We're just going to be in the eyes of the mission," Cyberess said.

"I know, but with extreme weather, I can't help but worry whether or not your circuits would melt or freeze."

Maxine (Max) Gibson had been Terry's friend since middle school. She had been a cyborg since an accident when she was younger. She and her family kept it secret for years.

Max had found out Terry was Beyond since the hero's first appearance and remained quiet. She helped him in saving Willie Watt, a friend fresh with powers over psychokinesis from an accident with his overbearing father's equipment. In a later incident just after the invasion, she got hurt, revealing that parts of her body were machine. Terry was shocked but got her fixed up. She became a part of the team and started dating Victor Stone, a more recent cyborg, ever since.

"Match! Aqualad! Take care of Robin and Raven!" Beyond ordered over to the said heroes. A salute from the Superman clone and a nod from the Atlantean was acknowledged.

Everyone suited up in winter stealth, ready for the mission.

* * *

The mission was a success. The lair was blown up, all the heroes were safe, and the ice villians were captured for arrest. There were only minor injuries, but there was a problem.

The Super-cycle was hit during the fight and went down with Superboy, Beyond, and Wolf. They were all right, but they were stranded in the middle of a snowstorm with little communication and Sphere's flying mechanism were damaged and needed repaired. She was doing it herself while still in super-cycle mode, but it would take time. Time that Superboy and Beyond didn't have. They needed shelter to get out of this cold.

Superboy growled. All he was hearing from the communicator was static now. This storm was very rough. Not enough Superman would be able to fly through this weather to find them. Sphere found something and was doing the driving.

All he could do was hold Beyond close on his lap with his spare jacket wrapped around the smaller man while cuddling up with Wolf. Winter stealth could only do so much to keep you warm. Unfortunately, Beyond was very sensitive to the cold and couldn't stop shivering.

Finally, the Super-cycle brought them to an abandoned cabin. Superboy jumped out, carrying Beyond with him, and dashed to the door, hoping it was warm inside or at least, had resources they needed. When Wolf jumped out, Sphere went from Super-cycle to her ball form, and they followed their keeper and his mate.

The cabin was all one room with plenty of space for the four of them. It was sturdy against the storm. There was a dusty bed with heavy blankets, wood and a place for a fire. Perfect.

Conner used one arm to pull off the blankets on the bed, leaving the sheet. He laid his boyfriend against the pillows and covered him up.

"C-Conner?" Beyond whispered with his teeth chattering. He takes off his domino mask to look at his hybrid boyfriend with his ice blue eyes.

"Shh, wait a moment. I'm going to make a fire. I'll be right back," he reassured him gently, kissing the chilled forehead.

Conner kneeled on the floor in front of the fireplace and went to work. He got a big fire going in no time. There was still plenty of wood to use for the night.

The winds were kept outside, and a fire was buring. Now, it was time to get comfortable. Hopefully, they'll be able to get a good night sleep. The storm is suppose to last all night.

Conner went back to the bed. He helped Terry, who is still shaking, out of his white stealth uniform until all he was wearing was his undershirt, pants, socks, and boxers. All of the heavy, uncomfortable, and pointy pieces were on the floor at the foot of the bed by Wolf, along with Conner's own shirt and boots.

The large young man got into bed and spoons the other, more frailer body. The shivering was stopping.

"You okay?" asked Conner, nuzzling the back of Terry's neck.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that," he answered, snuggling deeper into the bed and Conner's arms.

"Don't apologize. We take care of each other," he said, making Terry smile and turn his head back to give him a light kiss.

Conner sighed and started to think. He remembered his dad's question of whether or not they actually... done the deed. Well, they've done some stuff, but they hadn't gone all the way. With his being half-human and Terry's ability to birth children, tampered by Cadmus to be Kryptonian compatible, they have a great possibility of getting pregnant when they weren't ready. Even if they used protection, there have been stories of slip-ups. They both wanted children of course, but with their hero lives and Conner needing a chance to be his age, it would be complicated to bring a child to an unmarried young couple. They had to be careful.

Still, he loved Terry. He's beautiful, graceful, sweet, mothering, and fiery. He's strong but frail. He's his mate.

They are alone now. It's just the two of them... well with Wolf and Sphere (while taking a moment to check on them, he saw that Sphere was on sleep mode as she repaired herself and humorly, Wolf was wearing pair of ear muffs from Sphere's doing as he slept). It's still perfect.

"Terry, I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too, Conner," Terry said back with one of his sweet smiles.

"You're the greatest thing that ever happen to me. You've always cared about me from the very beginning when I was just a 'clone', when Superman could bear to stand in my presence. You defended me emotionally. You would do everything you could so that I would feel like I belonged. You have no idea how happy I was when I found out you were my mate. We were meant to be."

"You never made it hard to care, Conner. I could see in your eyes, even back then, that you were someone special. Cadmus wrongly treated you like a weapon and Superman had wrongly treated you like a clone, but I always knew that you had a soul and a heart. I knew I had to protect that. I've come to love you so much. I love that we're mates just as much as you do. And... well, not to complain or ruin the moment, honey, as sweet as this is, but where is this coming from? Is everything all right?"

The super snorted amused. The moment definitely wasn't ruined. "I just have something to ask you." He entwined their fingers of their left hand (the side they were laying on) as he reached into his pocket.

"What is it?" Now Terry was curious.

Bringing his arm into Terry's view of sight, Conner heard a gasp of shock. The ring he had showed Ma, Clark, and Bruce, the one he made, was Terry's size. It wasn't large in width to look elegant on his lithe hand, but big enough to engrave the words 'I LOVE YOU' between a s-shield on the left and the bat emblem on the right. It was beautiful, complimenting how hard Conner worked to make it.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Terry answered at once with his eyes tearing up, "Of course, I will."

Tenderly, Conner slipped the beautiful ring on the right finger. He watched Terry take their entwined hand (the hand with the ring) and kiss them before turning around to meet him face to face. His eyes were bright and teary while a bright smile was firm on his lips.

"I love you so much. I am honored as, your mate, to have you as my husband and be yours," Terry said.

The smaller man wrapped his arm around his fiance's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Conner took control immediately, ravishing that mouth. After a few minutes, neither of them slow down. It was only heating up.

Conner put a hand on Terry's thin shoulders, lightly moving it downward until it reach his thigh. He gently applied pressure there. Terry pulled out of the kiss with a yelp. He began to wither as the administrations to his thigh continued. It was one of his most sensitive spots.

Conner moved to his neck, gently nibbled at the point between his shoulder and neck, and turned him on his back. He took delight as he heard whimpering and arousing moans.

Then he stopped. He looked over at Terry, asking a question with his eyes. The bat nodded.

Conner went on sweetly and gently loving his fiance, planning on making this night even more good.

* * *

The next morning, in the Watchtower, the league and the team were waiting patiently. They waiting for their two members who were stuck in the snow storm. They had just gotten in touch with them, and they were on their way.

Suddenly, the zeta tube computer came to live, announcing their safe arrival.

Superboy, Beyond, Wolf, and Sphere entered the Watchtower safe and sound.

"Terry!" Raven and Tim exclaimed, running ahead to greet them and tackling Terry with a hug. They were two of the ones he mothered the most after all.

"Kon!" Ken did the same for his little brother.

"Are you all right?" Superman asked as the heroes gathered around the missing two while looking amused at Ken, who was cuddling to his brother like a koala. One would be use to seeing Nightwing doing that, which he was with Terry right now while Raven and Robin still hugged him.

"We're fine. We found shelter and were safe the entire night," Conner answered.

"That's good. We're glad you're safe."

"Terry, you're glowing. What has you so happy?" asked Max.

Conner and Terry shared a look with a smile. Terry held up his left hand to show them the ring, "Conner and I are getting married."

There was a brief moment of silence before a blast of squeals and shouts of congratulations for the newly engaged couple. More hugs were given.

The two had been going out for so long. It was only a matter of time before someone popped the question.

"It's so beautiful. Conner, where did you get it?" Cassie asked, taking a closer look at Terry's hand.

"He made it," Batman answered for him, "From a piece of gold he found in an abandoned mine. He showed me before the mission to ask permission."

"Conner, you made this? Wait, you went to Dad first to ask for my hand?" Terry questioned, looking surprised and most of all flattered.

"Um... yeah," Conner said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and embarrassed.

Terry smiled brightly. Not only was making a ring by hand sweet, but to ask his father for permission to marry him was a move of a gentleman. Was it possible to fall even more in love with him than he already was?

The bat gently detached himself from those hugging him and went over to the super. He wrapped his slender arms around his strong neck.

"You are the best husband-to-be in the world," Terry said lovingly. He pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Wolf calls and whistles sounded.

This was going to be a great wedding.

**~End**

Done! I know that the sexy scene was weak. It was my first time writing something like that. Pardon me for it.


End file.
